High School Queen
by Rowena of Naxen
Summary: Trickster's modern AU. Sarah complains about the do-nothing Student Body President, so Dove suggests she run. With the help of Aly, Nawat, and all of their friends, maybe she can win! -r&r-
1. Meetin and Greeting

**High School Queen:** Chapter 1: Meeting and Greeting

**A/N: This IS the same story as ****Sarah, Dove, and Aly at Kyprin High****. I just gave it a better title.**

*********

"Hurry up, Sarah! We're going to be late!" Dove yelled, banging on the bathroom door. Her sister was taking forever, and she didn't want to be late on the first day of school. "We don't have all day!" she continued. Aly, the exchange student who was staying with them, giggled at the sister's antics.

Dove's half sister Petranne came up the stairs. "Mama says that if you three aren't ready in a minute she's going to leave without you," the six-year-old told them.

Dove ran a hand through her little sister's hair. "Tell Winna that Sarah is taking forever in the bathroom and Aly and I still have to brush our teeth, okay Pet?"

Pet nodded and ran downstairs. Aly laughed again and said, "Are you guys always like this in the morning?" Her Kyprish was pretty good for someone who had lived in Tortall all her life.

Dove rolled her eyes at Aly. "I keep telling Papa and Winna, we _need_ to get Sarah her own bathroom so the rest of us have a chance to get out of the house in the morning!" Dove sighed. "They said having a new bathroom put in would be too much trouble when she'll be out of the house in two years anyway."

"You should see my cousin Numair," Aly said. "He's in college, but he stayed with us this summer and he takes _forever_ when he gets ready for anything. It's very annoying." Dove laughed.

Pet came up the stairs. "Mama says tell Sarah that is she doesn't come out of there right now, she's going to get her out."

"Okay," Dove said. She banged on the door. "Come on, Sariayu Balitang! Open up the door!" A second later the door swung open and Sarah Balitang walked out, as completely glamorous as ever. She leveled a glare at her younger sister. "Do not, I repeat do not, _ever_ call me Sariayu." She sniffed delicately. "It's so old-fashioned."

"Yeah, but it worked," Dove muttered. She and Aly brushed their teeth in a hurry and joined Pet and Winna, Dove and Sarah's stepmom, downstairs.

They all piled into Winna's minivan as she dropped off Pet at Tanair Elementary, than drove Sarah, Dove, and Aly to Rajmuat High. As they walked into the school Dove could see the high school boys already eyeing the new girl, Aly. She was just as glamorous as Sarah, in a more casual way, but as long as she didn't take half an hour in the bathroom getting ready every morning, Dove was fine.

They had to go to the auditorium for the first-day orientation, after which their names were called and they were told their homeroom teacher.

"Dovasary Balitang, Saraiyu Balitang, Alianne Cooper, Nawat Crow, Junai Dodeka, Ferdolin Tomang, and Zaimid Hetnim, you are in Mr. Locke's homeroom." Sarah rolled her eyes in frustration at the use of her full name as they all got up and followed Mr. Locke to his classroom. Ferdolin Tomang was already eyeing Sarah, obviously thrilled they were in the same homeroom. Dove knew he had a huge crush on her sister.

When they go Mr. Locke's classroom, he did attendance, but after he said their name they had to say what grade they were in and something about themselves.

"Dovasary Balitang." Mr. Locke called.

"Hello, I'm Dovasary but I prefer Dove, I'm a freshman and I love to read." Dove said.

"Saraiyu Balitang."

"Hey, call me Sarah, I hate Saraiyu. I'm a junior, and I love to ride horses." Sarai sat down.

"Alianne Cooper."

"I'm Alianne but you can call me Aly. I'm also a junior, and I'm an exchange student, I'm staying with Dove and Sarah. Before this, I lived in Tortall my whole life." Aly said. She looked to Dove, who nodded to say she had gotten the Kyprish right.

"Nawat Crow."

Aly immediately looked at him when his name was called. Unlike the other to boys, he wasn't drooling over Sarah. "I'm Nawat, and I'm a senior." He sat down.

"Junai Dodeka."

"I'm Junai, you can call me June, and I'm a freshman." Dove was glad she wasn't the only freshman there.

"Ferdolin Tomang."

"Hey everybody, please just call me Freddy. I'm a junior and I love to ski." He winked at Sarah before sitting down.

"Zaimid Hetnim."

"Hello, I'm Zaimid and I'm a senior, and I love to help out at my dad's physical therapy practice." He smiled and sat down.

"Okay, so we are all here and hopefully we all know a little bit more about each other now. As you know, I'm Mr. Locke and I teach History because I love it. Now all of you, off to your first classes! I'll see you all at two fifteen here!"

The bell rang and they all hurried to their first period classes.

*****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Tamora Pierce. I'm just borrowing and altering. ******

_**A/N:**__ So this idea just popped into my head this morning, I could just picture Dove banging on the bathroom door because Sarai is taking forever to get ready, can't you? I had to write it. And I did change some of their names a little bit, just so it seemed more modern, but I hope you still know who everybody is. Don't worry, I'm still working on my other story, __**Different**__, but I had to write this. I'm not sure where it's going, so if you have any suggestions please let me know. It might just be a one-shot. As always, review! Even if it's anonymous or just one sentence, I appreciate it!_


	2. The Election

**High School Queen: **Chapter 2: The Election

At two ten, Aly met up with Dove outside their lockers and smiled tiredly. "What do we have to do now?" she asked the younger girl.

Dove grinned. "Now we all have to go to the auditorium with our homerooms and they announce who's this year's Student Body President."

Aly wrinkled her forehead. "I thought they voted last year?"

"Yeah, all last year the candidates were campaigning, and everyone votes on the last day of school, including the incoming freshman, but they don't announce who won until the first day of school the following year."

"Oh," Aly said. "So who were last year's candidates?" she asked Dove.

"Dili Haiming and Hazarin Rittevon." Dove sighed. "One of the Rittevons always runs. There's so many of them, and their father is the Governor, so they usually get elected. Last year Hazarin was the President, and the year before that it was his older brother Oron." Aly nodded. "Hazarin is a senior this year, but next year it'll probably be Rubinyan Jimajen."

"I thought you said the Rittevon's always won-"

"When there isn't a Rittevon to run, which is rare, one of the Jimajen's does. Their father is the Assistant Governor." Dove rolled her eyes. "Hazarin's little sister Jane may decide to run, but that would require actual _work_, which she would prefer to avoid at all costs."

Aly covered her mouth with her hand and giggled as they walked into Mr. Locke's classroom at precisely two fifteen. They took their seats in between Sarah and June.

"All right, everyone, now we go to the auditorium for the announcement of this year's Student Body President and their acceptance speech. As you know the candidates were Dilsubai Haiming and the incumbent Hazarin Rittevon." Mr. Locke rose from his desk.

The students filed into the auditorium silently. The two contestants sat on the stage in two lone folding chairs. Aly looked at them curiously. The boy, Hazarin, had an over-confident air she decided she didn't like at all. The girl next to him, Dilsubai, or Dili as Dove had called her, looked frazzled and nervous, and more than a little intimidated. Dove was right. There was no way Dili won.

When the students were quiet, the principal, Mr. Dodeka, walked onto the stage. He smiled at them. "It's so nice to see all of you're faces again," he said with a false smile. "And so lovely to see all the new faces we'll get to know, too." Aly almost gagged. Could he manage to be more fake? Nobody wanted to be here, and he probably wasn't glad to see any of them, she thought.

"Now, as you all know we had two candidates for Student Body President for this school year, and they spent most of last year campaigning. May I introduce Dilsubai Haiming," he paused for the smattering of applause, "and Hazarin Rittevon?" Hazarin got more than a smattering of applause. The room seemed to burst into cheers, but looking around Aly saw that most of the room was silent. A group in the back, obviously Hazarin's friends and the popular crowd, were making all that noise.

The principal waited for them to quiet. "And now the final results," he said. He took a piece of paper from his pocket. "This school year's Student Body President, who will represent all of you and bring your issues and requests to the faculty, is Hazarin Rittevon." There was the loud cheering again. The only people in Mr. Locke's homeroom who applauded with any enthusiasm was Freddy Tomang. He obviously wanted to stay on Hazarin's good side. The others applauded politely.

Hazarin had approached the mic. "Hello, my fellow students," he said grandly. "Thank you for once again choosing me to represent you. It is an honor and a privilege." He paused, waiting for the applause to stop. "It is my senior year, and unfortunately also my last year with you. But I still want it to be an awesome year for everyone here." He grinned lazily. "I have some ideas, but you guys are the ones with the really good ideas. Anything you want to see happen, I want you to be able to come up to me in the halls, stop me and say 'Hey, Hazar. I had this really great idea to make our school even more awesome,' because I'd love to hear your ideas, whether you're a senior or a freshman. Thanks again, everyone!" There was more applause this time. Freddy outright cheered. Aly, Dove, Nawat, June, and Zaimid applauded politely. Sarah sat stone-still, her hands firmly in her lap. Her eyes were locked on Dili Haiming, trying to sneak off the stage through the throng of people congratulating Hazarin while she wiped a tear from her cheek.

In the background, Aly could dimly hear Mr. Dodeka. "If you are interested in running for Student Body President for next year, we will be collecting names at the end of the week…"

Dove shot a glance at her sister. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Sarah shook her head. "It was her senior year too," she said softly. "It just isn't right."

Dove shook her head. Everyone knew it wasn't right, but it happened anyways. She and Aly continued to applaud like polite students, but Sarah never moved. She was still looking at poor Dili, sneaking off the stage.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters. I really wish I did, but the best I can do is to play around with them for a bit.** 

_**A/N: **__Yes, this _IS _the same story as _Sarah, Dove, and Aly at Kyprin High_. I just changed the title._

_Sorry about the long time it took for me to update. I was away for a while, and I had to think a few things through. As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed (__**Kate of Carlay **__and __**KrisEleven**__) and who put my story on Story Alert. Special thanks to __**Kate of Carlay**__ for encouraging me to continue with this story by giving me the idea for the plotline! Now please review, it really will make me update quicker, I promise! So go ahead and review, you know you want to! -rowena_


	3. The Decision

**High School Queen:** Chapter 3: The Decision

**..month**

can u believe hazarin won student body president again?

**doveofpeace**

yes even though it sucks. i hear rubinyan is running next year too

**..month**

rubinyan jimanjen?

**doveofpeace**

yeah

**..month**

what about jane rittevon?

**doveofpeace**

she won't run. she'd rather just hang on rubinyan's arm and enjoy the glory

**..month**

so true, lol

**doveofpeace**

what does ur dad think of hazarin winning again?

**..month**

of course he won't say anything about it, but i know he thinks its unfair they always win

**doveofpeace**

not like he can do anything about it though

**..month**

no, he can't. someone would actually have to run and beat them.

**doveofpeace**

not likely to happen

**..month**

not with the do-nothings at r school. grandmother's yelling for dinner, i better go b4 dad freaks

**doveofpeace**

c u tomorrow

The door to Dove's bedroom slammed open. Aly and Dove both looked up in surprise as Sarah stormed in.

"I just can't believe it!" she cried. "Those stupid Rittevons always win the election and none of them deserve it!" She plopped down on Dove's bed, sighing dramatically.

Aly and Dove exchanged looks. Even though Aly was the same age as Sarah, Dove found her a very refreshing change from her popular older sister. And she already knew that Sarah was a huge drama queen.

"Yeah, Sarah, it sucks, but it's not going to change unless someone else actually runs against them." Dove said. "I was just chatting with June, and not even Mr. Dodeka can do anything about it because no one else has volunteered to run."

Aly nodded. "She's right, Sarah. And who'd run against Hazarin?"

Suddenly Dove sat up straighter. "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Sarah asked.

"You've got to run for Student Body President!" Dove exclaimed.

"Me?" Sarah said.

"Don't you want to run?" Dove asked.

"You were the one complaining just a second ago," Aly said.

"And we'll help you!" Dove promised. "But everyone loves you, Sarah. We'd have such a good chance of winning!"

"I don't know-it's so much to do," Sarah dithered.

"We'd help you with all of that," Dove said. Sarah still looked unsure.

"You'd definitely win, Sarah. Come on! I'm sure we're not the only people tired of having a Rittevon as Student Body President," Aly said.

"She's right," Dove picked up Aly's point. "Lots of people would like someone besides Hazarin to win, but there isn't another good candidate to vote for them. And the people who only like Hazarin a little could be persuaded to vote for someone else."

"You really should run, Sarah." Aly wheedled.

"Please run, Sarah." Dove almost begged. "Please."

Sarah looked unsure for a second, but then she smiled. "I'll do it!" she cried. Dove and Aly grinned as Sarah beamed and said "I'm going to run for Student Body President!"

**Disclaimer: I'm not Tamora Pierce, and I don't own the completely awesome ****Trickster's Choice ****or ****Trickster's Queen**** even if I wish I did.**

_A/N: As always, thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who reviewed, put my story on Story Alert or added it to their Favorites list. You guys are awesome!_

_Sorry for the delay in updating, this is a somewhat short chapter but better some than nothing, right? Please review and tell me what you think! –rowena_

Anonymous review reply:

**Yreva13**: thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you love it and thanks for the compliment on my profile! *smiles* -rowena


	4. Starting to Plan

**High School Queen:** Chapter 4: Starting to Plan

The next day when they got to school, Dove and Aly made Sarah go straight to Mr. Dodeka's office and tell him she was going to run for Student Body President. Dove could barely contain her excitement.

"People _love_ Sarah. Everyone just _loves_ Sarah. And she's smart, she'll be able to prove she can be an awesome Student Body President, especially with our help," Dove beamed at Aly. "This is definitely going to work. No doubt about it."

Aly smiled. "Who all are you going to get to help you?" she asked Dove.

Dove frowned slightly, her forehead creasing. "I don't know. I mean, I have some ideas, but we're going to need a lot of people to help. Of course there's you and me, and obviously Sarah, and June will definitely want to help…maybe I could get Nawat to make some posters. He's a wonderful artist," she explained to Aly. "Rubinyan will have a lot of support though…" Dove trailed off.

"But does anyone really like Rubinyan?" Aly asked, shifting her books.

"Some people do. Others just want to be seen as popular so they hang around him and Imajane." Dove tossed her long black curls out of her face and stopped, turning to face Aly with determination. "We can do this. I know we can." She smiled again and continued walking to their homeroom.

The minute they reached Mr. Locke's classroom Dove hurried inside and pulled up a chair at the table where June and Nawat were sitting in awkward silence.

"Listen," she said as Aly slid into the empty seat next to Nawat, "Aly and I convinced Sarah to run for Student Body President." June grinned hugely, and the usually serious Nawat smiled. "Aly and I are helping her with her campaign, but we need _lots_ of help, and we have to start right away, because that's when Rubinyan is going to be starting and we don't want to be behind. Do you guys want to help?" Dove asked anxiously.

"Of course!" June said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Finally a chance to have a good Student Body President."

"Well, Nawat? Do you want to help?" Dove asked. It was a little hard to be a freshman addressing a senior, but the young man smiled, flashing white teeth.

"Sure, why not?" he said.

"Great. I'm going to ask some other people during the day, and maybe we can have our first meeting after school. What do you guys think?" Dove asked. They all said that was fine with them. Dove asked Mr. Locke if they could meet in his classroom and he said that was fine.

"Okay, guys. After school, here, we start planning." Dove smiled at the other three.

"Cool," June said, leaving with Dove for their 9th grade Kyprish class.

Aly smiled shyly at Nawat and followed them out the door, running a hand through her short strawberry blonde hair. He smiled at her retreating figure as she left the room.

***

Dove sat next to June at lunch, tapping her fingers on the table as she watched Sarah enter the cafeteria surrounded by her friends. That was strange, Aly wasn't with her. Aly had sat with Sarah and her friends yesterday, and Sarah would have waited for her. Their lockers were right next to each other.

A tiny frown creased Dove's face as she watched Imajane Rittevon strut into the cafeteria like she owned it, as usual. Rubinyan was right next to her, grinning like he was on the cover of a men's fashion magazine. She was about to roll her eyes when she spotted who was standing next to Imajane.

"Is that Aly?" June whispered.

"I think it is," Dove said. "What is she doing hanging out with Rubinyan and Imajane? That's the superior crowd."

"I don't know, but I have a feeling she isn't going to be helping us with the campaign anymore," June said with a sigh, taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah." Dove said. "She probably isn't."

**Disclaimer: I'm not Tamora Pierce, so I don't own the awesome Trickster's characters. *sigh***

_A/N: Sorry for the somewhat-delay and the somewhat short chapter. I wanted to put the cliffhanger there, but don't worry, Aly will be in the story! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and Story Alert and Favorite Story people! You rock! Now please review –rowena_

Anonymous review reply: **Lady Mira of California:** Hmm, I thought it would be obvious I made that change on purpose because Sarah obviously sounds more modern than Sarai. And it _is_ a modern fic. -rowena


End file.
